


Stories of the Second Self: The Last Day of Us

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [78]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom, crime - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Sara's relationship with Pete grew over the last two years and they moved in together. Then, Pete called her to come down to the bank he worked in. He had something special planned just for her, and her anticipation for the big moment was overwhelming. However, four brusque men entering the back behind her also had a plan.
Series: Alter Idem [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: The Last Day of Us

It was odd for Pete to call her down to the bank on 1045 West and Eighth he worked in, but Sara was nonetheless driving to it. She parked her car and got out, then went to the front door. Going in, she saw that one of the other tellers became excited on seeing her enter.

Sara and Pete had been going steady for a couple years, and just got an apartment together. It made Sara think Pete had planned something big and this was the day. Except, four guys came in rather briskly behind Sara and one shouldered her out of their way.

"Here's the deal," yelled the guy with a weird shimmer around his shoulders and brandishing a gun. "Everybody's gonna line up at this front wall here and sit! Fuckin' now!"

One of the four grabbed Sara when she didn't move, and shoved her down. "When he says move, you move!"

"Ow," Sara blurted when her elbow smacked against the dimmed glass of the front window.

"Quickly, quickly," the shimmery guy gritted. "Everybody get over there."

Pete was somewhere in the back, but after all the other employees and customers were moved, someone pulled him out with his hands up. They forcefully sat him down by the two people pacing in front of the group with their AR-15s strapped in front.

"Who's got the keys to the vault?" the ringleader shouted, while the fourth guy was busy emptying teller drawers into a sack.

Pete meekly raised his hand. About a year ago, Sara recalled Pete saying that he'd been trained to cooperate with bank robbers, because so many other precautions were in place that they should get caught regardless. He said it with a confidence that completely contrasted with the look on his face now, when the ringleader grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him over to the vault.

One of the guys guarding hostages shifted on his feet, before he whirled around and waved an arm. "Shit, there's a cop outside."

"You know the drill," the ringleader shot from out of sight.

The fourth guy stopped looting teller drawers to help another flip over tables onto their sides. The way they were set put hostages between the tables and the window, making them all shields, as the guys huddled down behind the double cover.

All three rose up and set their rifles on desk edges. The gunfire started with singular or double pops, but one of them switched something on their gun and let loose. A cacophony of shots rang out, and over Sara the windows shattered. She hugged at the carpeted floor covering her head and crying.

The ringleader entered into view again, and Sara watched his boots as he and another of the bank robbers pushed Pete to the front door.

"No!" Sara protested and reached out for Pete.

The ringleader moved like he was going to backhand her, but his arms didn't move from the AK he hung around his front. Instead, that odd shimmer seemed to unfurl, and what felt like a surf board cracked across her face. Holding her jaw, she looked up to see that the shimmer looked a lot like a wing, and that the other, when it moved, completed the angelic outline.

The other guy who had Pete pushed him partway out the entrance and shouted, "You'd better back off or this fuck's going to have a bad day! You hear me, cop?"

Faintly, Sara could hear the police officer, "Just take it easy. You need to cease fire. A negotiator will be here soon."

"Fuck your negotiator," the second man yelled back. "You don't negotiate yourself outta here I'll blow half a clip into this chickenshit's head! That's the deal."

The two gunmen behind tables decided to emphasize the point and started shooting.

That merely incurred the wrath of their ringleader. "You’re not going to hit anything, dickhead! I'll tell 'ya when."

After a pause, the second man yelled, "You ain't leavin' bitch. You think we're fuckin' around here?" and then turned to the ringleader. "She's not goin'."

"I can see that, douche," the ringleader scolded. "Get back with the others. I got this guy."

The second guy went over to the desks and took cover with the rest. The ringleader, keeping Pete in one arm and the short AK to Pete's head with the other, used one of his barely visible wings to force open the door. He kept his other wing up in front of himself and Pete.

A shot from the cop rang out, followed by a pelting sound. Fearful for Pete, Sara got up enough to see that the ringleader had ducked under his own wing, but she couldn't tell if Pete was hit.

"Fuckin' bitch!" the ringleader reset his gun at Pete.

Two more shots from the officer sounded, with sparks kicking off the shimmery angelic wing. The ringleader fumbled a bit, but put his gun to Pete's head and pulled the trigger.

The sight of what happened to Pete disappeared from Sara's mind, though she screamed his name while feeling hands from other hostages pulling her down. The other robbers traded fire with the cop, and multiple shots rebounded off the ringleader's protective wings.

However, the last hit knocked the wrist portion of the ringleader's wing into his temple. His head cracked against the bank wall and he collapsed next to most of Pete. Sara's mind refused to let her see Pete's head, even though she clearly made out that last shot which went into the ringleader's exposed chest.

By now, other police cars roared onto the bank parking lot and the streets around it, and all sirens blaring up and down the street. The remaining three bank robbers, also staring at the fate of their leader, just gave up and dropped their guns.

Police stormed the bank, though other hostages were still restraining Sara, who was forcefully clawing at the floor to get to Pete and insisting loudly he had to be okay. She could see a small velvet box that had slipped out of his suit vest, and knew that's why he wanted her to come by today.

Two police officers grabbed Sara and pulled her away from the front wall. They were gentle but firm in sitting her as far away from Pete as possible. Meanwhile the first cop who was on the seen was this redheaded woman, and she stormed over to the guy who helped the ringleader bring Pete to the front door.

She was ferocious when grabbing the bank robber. "You fucking killed him! Son-of-a-bitch, I'll give you a right to remain silent!"

Sara watched at the woman cop's eyes turned yellow and something odd went on with her fingers, while she grabbed the guy and violently shook his head.

"Grace," another officer shouted at the redheaded cop. "Grace! You're about to break his neck! He's not resisting!"

The abject look of horror on the robber's face, as the two cops who had moved Sara, pried the woman officer off with all the might they could muster. It was like the redhead wasn't human anymore, but a wild animal.

Most of the hostages were questioned after the criminals were arrested and taken from the bank. A crisis counselor sat before Sara, offered her water, and consoled her. Yet, all Sara could see in her mind was that small box. She couldn't recall anything else on the day she lost her fiance-to-be.


End file.
